Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 31
Synopsis The three goddesses return to the current timeline. In Planeptune's Basilicom, Noire asks if they enjoyed their trip. Nepgear welcomes everyone back. Histoire is glad that no one was hurt. Neptune summarizes this as more trouble than one would think. Plutia and Peashy are currently resting after their time travel adventures. Neptune reports her findings to everyone. Noire thinks this demon lord is an urban legend or something. Histoire does not think so as since Neptune's return, an abnormally high energy signature has been radiating from Segami Highlands. In short, Histoire thinks this Demon Lord person has been revived already. Histoire entrusts Neptune and Noire with this investigation. In Segami Highlands, Neptune and Noire find some tracks. Neptune wonders if it came from the Demon Lord. Noire remarks if there is a Demon Lord, they should find them as soon as possible. Neptune pulls out a magnifying glass and the two begin following the tracks. Neptune and Noire begin throwing around ideas what sort of person the Demon Lord would be. Neptune thinks it will be a Kaiju or something. The tracks lead to a burger shop. The two enter the shop to be greeted by Nisa and Gust. This shop is owned by Gust and is called Gust Burger. The two remember Neptune. Neptune asks them what they are doing. Nisa explains that this is her part-time job. Noire asks Nisa if she has seen someone suspicious here. Gust explains that they have not had any strange customers as of late. Suddenly a person trips and falls. It is an employee and Neptune asks her if she is okay. Nisa just sighs. The employee apologizes profusely. Nisa asks Rei if she tripped and drop her plates again. Rei apologizes profusely and then says she will clean it right away. During which, she trips again. Neptune asks for information on Rei. Nisa says she is their newest employee and she started yesterday. When Rei came in, she had no memories so they couldn't just abandon her. Noire notices that her boots match up with the footprints they have been following. Rei is the Demon Lord. Neptune takes this fact in but notes that Rei does not look the part as she orders and happily eats a burger. Noire wonders why Neptune is eating. Rei confirms that she has no memories at all. She can't remember anything but she does get the feeling that she is here for a special reason. Regardless of what she feels, Rei knows she needs to make a living so she has begun working here. Neptune and Noire can't see the evil in Rei after that statement. Nisa gets behind Rei and gives her a noggie. She tells Rei she can't work with that half-hearted spirit. That is the reason why she has so much trouble waiting tables. Nisa tells Rei, that as her senior, she has high hopes for Rei in the future. Nisa wants Rei to be able to stand on her legs. Rei is moved and promises to do her best. Noire thinks she should be so worked up over this. Now that Rei is motivated, Nisa lets her make her first burger. Neptune believes that all she has to do is fry a patty and place it between buns. Nisa tells Neptune that they do things different here. She pulls a string and the floor opens up leading Neptune, Noire and Rei to fall into Gust Burger's Burger Factory. There are a series of platforms connected by ladders. Dangling from the platforms are the giant ingredients held by strings. At the bottom is a giant plate and bottom bun. At the platform are security robots that will attack the employee trying to prepare the burger. The employee has to cut the strings to make the ingredients fall into the bun to complete the burger. All this shocks Neptune and Noire. Nisa will take care of the bun at the top while Rei has to handle the rest. She climbs the ladder to be attacked by the security robot. Rei is cornered and begins to shiver as a power surrounds her. Neptune arrives and defeats the robot. Rei apologizes as she should not have been so full of herself. Neptune tells Rei she has stopped the robot so Rei should keep going. She reminds Rei that she is supposed to stand on her own. Rei thanks Neptune and begins her work. She cuts the strings and is able to prepare her very own Gust Burger. Neptune and Nisa are proud of her. Nisa hopes that Rei now understands that hamburgers are not something that could be made without a heart full of passion. Rei understands and learns the intensity of creating a hamburger is enough to set one's very soul ablaze. She tells Nisa she feels the desire to make more burgers. Rei believes she has found her true calling. She wants to aim for the top and be the best restaraunt employee in all of Gamindustri. Nisa is glad to see her newbie's newfound motivation. Rei and Nisa are overwhelmed with emotion as Neptune and Noire just look on by. Neptune continues to eat her burger. Neptune guesses it turned out okay in the end. Noire agrees as she does not see any problems as everyone's at peace anyway. She eats her burger as well. Neptune sees how happy the two of them are, and believes it will be fine. A few days later, Rei was fired and she asks if she could live in the Planeptune Basilicom for a while. She explains she kept on making mistakes. Key Events *Neptune, Plutia and Peashy returns to her time in Planeptune *Neptune explains what she has learned especially about the Demon Lord *Histoire reports that there have been strange energy sources in Segami Highlands *Neptune and Noire track the "Demon Lord" down *She is Rei Ryghts, working in a restaurant, harmless and lacks confidence *Neptune and Nisa help her out with her new job *Rei gets fired New Characters *Rei Ryghts Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters